Everything Works If You Let It
by Xtreme-Jewell
Summary: A Randy Orton Fic. Randy just moved to Louisville and stumbles across something he wasn't looking for...love.
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own Randy Orton, the WWE or any of the wrestlers. Don't sue me! LOL And since this is fiction, some of the dates might be different. I'm trying to align this with the information that I found regarding Randy, but some I had to change to fit my idea. Thanks!**  
  
Randy looked around his new apartment and sighed. He hadn't left the house in 2 days. He had just moved in and was working on getting settled before starting at Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) on Monday.  
  
"I think it's time to go and explore." He said out loud to himself. He threw on a pair of jeans and a muscle tank top, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
  
Lately he had had a lot on his mind. He had just finally gotten through his horrible military experience. And he had lost his girlfriend in the process. He wanted to totally concentrate on his wrestling career, but something in him really missed being in a relationship. Unless it was just something in him that missed the "benefits" of being in a relationship.Randy knew that the only way he would ever get into a relationship now was if it felt like it was Mrs. Right. Otherwise, he was not looking for commitment of any kind. Anything else.then he was not saying a definite "no" to it, but would evaluate it on a case by case basis.  
  
Randy drove around into town and drove slowly to absorb everything. As he was just getting ready to head over to the local Wal-Mart for some household essentials, he saw a group of girls walking down the street. In the center was a beautiful woman.  
  
She was about 5'3, she had brown, wavy hair that came to just past her shoulders, she was wearing a yellow dress that had blue flowers on it with a blue jean vest. It flattered her shape. She wasn't too skinny, yet she wasn't too heavy either. "She's just perfect." He said to himself out loud.  
  
She was walking with some friends and laughing. She had a beautiful smile. Randy smiled to himself, she seemed so carefree, so playful, he could definitely see himself with a girl like that.  
  
They stopped and walked into a shop along Main Street. Randy sighed and continued on to Wal-Mart. "At least I know that there are some hot girls around here." He thought to himself.  
  
After Wal-Mart he decided he would just eat in town and then continue on home to finish setting the rest of his stuff up before his big day tomorrow.  
  
Randy pulled in front of the "Bottom Dollar Café" and parked. "I'll try this place."  
  
He walked in and found a booth. He sat down and started looking through a menu.  
  
"My name is Mary and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink to start with sir?" a female voice asked.  
  
He looked up and there was a woman who looked just like the woman he had seen on the street, only this woman had on a different outfit and her hair was in a messy bun. He swallowed hard, "Um, yes could I have a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure thing." She said with a smile and she walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Here's your chance, flirt nice and maybe you'll score a number." He thought to himself.  
  
She came back to the table with a glass of water and a pitcher. "There ya go. Are you ready to order?"  
  
Randy smiled that drop-dead smile he has, "Yes please. I would like the Smothered Chicken breast with a loaded baked potato please."  
  
She smiled back, "Sounds good. Anything else I can get for you right now?" She asked.  
  
"You're number." He thought to himself, but knew that he had to wait until the time was right. "Well, if you have a free moment, I just moved here on Friday, and I don't really know a whole lot about the area." He said to her.  
  
She looked at her watch, "I get a break in 10 minutes, then I'll come over and tell you about them."  
  
"Cool, thanks!" He said with a big smile.  
  
She headed back towards the kitchen to place the order. She grabbed the phone and called her twin sister.  
  
"Hello?" Chelle (Pronounced Shell) answered.  
  
Mary smiled, "Girl, I am waiting on a guy you would die for! He's polite and gorgeous! He just moved here."  
  
"Sweet! I am so there. Do you want me to bring your little one or leave her with mom?" Chelle asked.  
  
"We're kinda busy, so leave her with mom." Mary replied. "I'll let you tell him about the town so you can get to know him."  
  
"You are the greatest twin sister ever!" Chelle said. "I'm on my way."  
  
Mary laughed and hung up.  
  
Chelle showed up and walked in the door. Randy noticed her walking in. There was his mystery woman. She had the long, flowing brown hair, the yellow and blue dress with the blue jean vest, the happy smile. He tried not to act like he was staring.  
  
Mary waved to her. Chelle went over to her, "Girl, he's to die for!"  
  
Mary laughed, "Be happy that I'm seeing someone. I'll go introduce you."  
  
Mary walked her over to his table, "Sir."  
  
Randy looked up and he could see the resemblance between the two. He smiled, "Yes?"  
  
"My little girl wants me to read her a story on my break, so I thought that I would recruit my sister to tell you about Louisville. I hope that you don't mind." Mary said.  
  
"No problem at all. And I realized that I haven't introduced myself at all, my name is Randy." He said shaking both of their hands.  
  
The waitress smiled and shook his hand back, "I'm Mary."  
  
Her sister smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Michelle, but you can call me Chelle."  
  
Chelle slid into the other side of the booth, "I'll have an order of fries."  
  
Mary laughed and walked off.  
  
Randy looked at Chelle, "You two are now the only two people I know here. How about you tell me about yourself first and then Louisville."  
  
Chelle smiled, "Ok, like I said my name is Michelle, but all of my friends call me Chelle, but it's spelled different than it sounds. You've met my twin sister. I'm 20 years old and I go to school here in town."  
  
"What are you going to school for?" He asked.  
  
"Right now just my generals. I keep going back and forth on what I want to do." She said with a smile. "So what brought you to Louisville if you don't know anyone?"  
  
"I'm going to be going to school also, kind of." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean "kind of?" She asked.  
  
"I start training at OVW tomorrow." Randy replied.  
  
"Oh, I've been to a couple shows there, but I'm not a big follower. I hope it goes well for you." She said with another smile. "Tell me all about you and then I'll get into the nitty gritty about me."  
  
He cleared his throat, "Well, I'm from St Louis, Missouri, I have a younger brother who is 15 and a younger sister who is 18. I just moved here on Friday and I'm hoping to find out more about this town since I'll be here for awhile."  
  
"That's cool. What do you like to do?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I love to be outdoors, I love to go camping, fishing, biking. I love animals, I like to go to the movies and just hang out. I'm a real laid- back kind of guy." He replied.  
  
She nodded, "I like the outdoors also, I like to go to concerts, I love going to movies, I like to work out and I like to hang out with my family and friends."  
  
As the evening continued, so did they're attraction to each other.  
  
In a way it was kind of nice that Chelle wasn't a big wrestling fan because that way she didn't ask him all sorts of stupid questions like a lot of the girls he went out with did. Randy thought to himself. He found himself wanting to know everything about her, not just what was underneath that dress.  
  
Chelle really liked Randy's laid back attitude and he was different than any guy she had ever dated, so she was really intrigued by him. She knew that there was a lot she didn't know about him yet, and her goal was to find out everything she could about him.  
  
They ate and decided to go check out a movie. Mary laughed as they headed out together.  
  
**I know that the first couple chapters are going to be a little slow but that way I can paint the beginning. Please read and review!** 


	2. Two Weeks Later

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, NoInkInMyPen and MutantXHottie for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked the intro. I know the middle of the story, but it's getting through the beginning that's the hardest! LOL! Thanks for your support!**  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Chelle was in her room getting ready. Tonight she was going to an OVW show with a friend of hers so she could see Randy wrestle.  
  
There was a knock at the door and her best friend Amy came walking in her room. "Girl, aren't you ready yet?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Amy, I can't wait to tell you about this guy. He's unlike any guy I've ever known." Chelle gushed to her friend.  
  
"I would like to meet the guy that doesn't get intimidated by you majoring in pediatric medicine with a second major of child psychology." Amy said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I didn't tell him yet." Chelle said slowly. "I was afraid he'd get scared away. He thinks that I'm just going for my generals at this point."  
  
"You know, for someone who didn't want a boyfriend to tie her down or impact her education, spending every night this week with him doesn't really reflect that train of thought." Amy said to her teasingly.  
  
Chelle stuck her tongue out at her as she did her make-up, "Shut up! I don't know what it is about him, that's why tonight after the show I'm going to tell him about school."  
  
"What about all of the other secrets?" Amy asked.  
  
"In due time, maybe. If he shows long-term boyfriend potential, then I'll let him in. But I'm still hesitant." Chelle said to her.  
  
"Understandable. You look great, let's head out." Amy said to her. "We don't want to be late."  
  
Chelle stopped in front of the mirror one last time. She had her wavy brown hair down, she had on a pair of jeans with a red halter top. "I hope he likes red." She thought to herself she grabbed her black cowboy boots and headed downstairs.  
  
Mary smiled as they grabbed their coats, "Chelle, you're going to knock him dead. I hope you have a good time tonight."  
  
"Chelle blushed, "Thanks. Amy is going to fill me in on the wrestling thing and I'm going to fill her in on Randy."  
  
Mary's little girl Madison toddled into the room, "Bye Chelle." She said waving.  
  
Chelle kneeled down so she could give her 1-1/2 year old niece a hug. "Bye baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
And her and Amy headed out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randy was sitting around the locker room with John Cena, another rookie that started the same day as he did. The two had become good friends. Randy was hanging up his clothes for after the show when him and Chelle were going out to celebrate his first show. It was an honor to be put into a show when you were as green as they were, but it showed that they felt they had a lot of potential.  
  
"So, who's the chick?" John asked.  
  
Randy sighed and sat down next to him, "When I left home, my girlfriend and I had broken up, and in a way I was happy. I didn't want to be tied down, that way I can just cut loose, be footloose and fancy free, but then I met her."  
  
"Who's her?" John asked.  
  
"Her name is Michelle, but everyone calls her Chelle. She is so down to Earth and funny. She's a twin, and I don't know what it is, but I just felt an instant connection to her. We've gotten together every night this week. She's even helped me unpack and get settled in my new apartment." Randy explained.  
  
"Wow, what all do you know about her?" John asked.  
  
"Well, honestly we don't talk a lot about each other, that's what we're going to do tomorrow. When we get together at night, we mainly talk about things we have in common. We both like the same kind of movies, some music, we like to do the same types of activities. But we don't a whole lot about each other on a personal level yet." Randy replied.  
  
"Did you nail her yet?" John asked.  
  
"No. No I haven't. It's not like that, it's on a different level." Randy said thinking. "Another funny thing is that she's not a wrestling fan. She doesn't think it's stupid or anything negative, it was just something that she never got into."  
  
"Hmmm.sounds like you really like this girl. Is there a lot that you haven't told her?" John asked.  
  
"She doesn't know about my Marines background, and she doesn't know a lot about my family, but no deep dark secrets or anything." Randy replied.  
  
"Well, I say that if it feels right, don't worry about her holding you back and think about the happiness the two of you could have." John replied patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Randy nodded, "Thanks John."  
  
"Anytime man, now let's go grab some chow before the show."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way there, Amy explained a little bit about wrestling to her, and Chelle explained that they've spent every night together, but they didn't talk about the nitty gritty.  
  
They arrived at the local coliseum and parked. Chelle got out of the car and looked at Amy, "Where are our seats again?"  
  
"I told my buddy about your situation and I scored us front row seats." Amy said with a smile.  
  
"What's my situation?" Chelle asked with a smile.  
  
"That you're a close friend of Randy's and it's his debut show." Amy explained.  
  
"First row?" Chelle replied, "I'm a little nervous, I've never been that close."  
  
"You'll be fine. It's not that bad." Amy replied.  
  
Chelle slipped on her leather jacket, "Alright, if you say so."  
  
And the two girls headed inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Thank you again, and please continue to read and review! Alright, thought for next chappie.What will Randy think when he finds Chelle in the front row? What will they do after the show? What types of secrets is Chelle hiding? ** 


	3. The Big Night

**Thanks to NoInkInMyPen, Psychobunny410 and Jennifer for the reviews! Friday was my son's first Halloween so I didn't get to add this chapter. Sorry!**  
  
**Some of this information comes from Randyorton.net, and I have changed things to make them fit the story, but I didn't change dates, so please bear with me making this my own.**  
  
Amy and Chelle made their way to their front-row seats. Chelle looked around her and seen the various types of people that were there for the show. Some looked scary themselves! Chelle grabbed Amy's arm, "Are you sure that this is safe?"  
  
Amy laughed and hugged her, "Calm down, everything is fine. The worse that can happen is that you get a little water on ya, or a wrestler might land on ya, but other than that it's fine. You might get hit on a little, but I'll be right here. This is OVW, they have a respectable crowd."  
  
Chelle nodded, "Right. I'll just stay by you all night."  
  
Soon the show was underway. Randy and John were going over their match when there was a knock on the door. "5 minutes." They heard.  
  
John looked at Randy, "Are you ready to go and impress your lady friend?"  
  
Randy smiled, "Yeah, let's do this."  
  
Amy looked at Chelle, "Your match is next. Are you ready to see your man in action?"  
  
"He's not my man, but yeah, now that I've seen a few matches, I'm interested in seeing what all he can do." Chelle replied.  
  
The ring announcer climbed in the ring. "This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, hailing from St Louis, Missouri; weighing in at 245 pounds.Randy Orton."  
  
The crowd cheered a little, but since he was the rookie, no one really knew who he was. He made his way down the ramp and began to walk around the ring to greet people when he seen her. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. But, inside his stomach was doing flip-flops. He couldn't believe she had front-row seats!  
  
When he got to her hand, instead of just slapping it, he squeezed it and winked at her and continued his way around the ring.  
  
They announced John Cena and the two faced off in the "squared circle."  
  
Randy had never felt as tense as he did that night. Not even for his tryout match to get into OVW. He knew that he wanted to impress her.  
  
As the match progressed, he loosened up a bit. There was a spot in the match where John was to give him a dropkick to the face but John was closer than he thought and made full contact to Randy's face. John could tell that he had connected and he connected hard. There was blood all over Randy's face.  
  
Chelle looked away and then looked back slowly. Randy didn't get up right away or move. Chelle grabbed Amy, "Is he ok?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think that was supposed to happen." Amy replied.  
  
John dropped to cover Randy and asked him if he was ok, but there was no response. The referee went ahead and made the three-count and ended the match early. John rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp. The trainer and the ref worked on reviving Randy.  
  
Randy's eyes opened and he looked up at the trainer and the ref, "Is the match over?"  
  
The trainer laughed, "Yeah, match is over. Are you seeing straight?"  
  
"Yeah I think so. Can we just get me to the back?" Randy asked.  
  
The trainer and the ref helped him up, he didn't look too hot. You could tell that he was feeling the kick. He looked to the crowd and he seen Chelle with a "worried sick" look on her face. Randy winked at her and headed up the ramp.  
  
Once they were backstage John went over to him, "Dude, are you ok? I am so sorry, I totally botched that spot."  
  
Randy sat down on the stretcher where they handed Randy some ice to hold on his nose, "Yeah, I'm ok. A little woozy but ok. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I feel so bad, especially since your girl is out there." John replied.  
  
"Then do me a favor. Go out there and bring her and her friend back here. She doesn't watch wrestling and she looked scared to death." Randy said to him.  
  
"Sure man, anything I can do. I'll be back." John said grabbing a baseball hat and heading out.  
  
The medics cleaned him up and made sure his nose wasn't broken. They just needed to make sure that he didn't have a concussion.  
  
Chelle was talking a mile a minute to Amy during the intermission, "God Amy did you see that? I hope he's ok."  
  
Amy laughed, "Hon, I'm sure he's fine. Accidents happen a lot in wrestling."  
  
"Yeah but his face was covered in blood." Chelle replied with wide-eyes.  
  
John walked up behind the two of them and cleared his throat, "Excuse me ladies."  
  
They both stopped and turned around, "Can I help you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Your presence is being requested backstage, I came to escort you." John replied.  
  
Chelle looked at him pondering why he looked so familiar while Amy nodded, "Ok, let's go."  
  
Chelle grabbed Amy's arm, "He looks so familiar but I can't place where."  
  
Amy shook her head, "You're hopeless, that's John Cena. He's the one that kicked Randy."  
  
Chelle looked astonished, "Wow."  
  
Amy laughed and shook her head, "She's a rookie, don't mind her." She said to John.  
  
John laughed, "Nothing wrong with that."  
  
They got backstage and Randy was washing his face in the sink to get the blood off. John smiled, "And ladies, this is how Randy keeps himself looking Oh So Pretty."  
  
Randy turned around, "Shut up John." He looked at Chelle, "Hey Chelle."  
  
She smiled, "Hey Randy. This is my friend Amy, she's a big wrestling fan."  
  
Randy shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. He shoved John, "This is my friend John. We started at OVW the same day. John this is Chelle and Amy."  
  
John shook their hands, "Nice to meet you ladies. I must excuse myself however, I need a shower." And he bowed out and headed to the locker room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chelle asked him.  
  
Randy smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok. My nose isn't broken and I don't have a concussion. It just knocked me out."  
  
Amy looked up, "You know, I'm really tired. I think that I'm going to just go ahead and let you guys have a night to yourselves."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?" Chelle asked.  
  
Amy nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. Randy can you make sure she gets home safely?"  
  
Randy nodded, "I can do that."  
  
"Alright, then I'm going to hit the road, Chelle, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Amy said and she headed towards the exit.  
  
Randy looked at Chelle, "I know that we were going to go out and get to know each other better, but how about picking up some food and just heading back to my place. I have a headache."  
  
Chelle laughed, "That sounds great."  
  
"I'll grab my stuff and just shower at the house." Randy said with a smile. They walked to the locker room and Randy ran in and grabbed his stuff and came out, "Let's go."  
  
They held hands and headed to the parking lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They got back to Randy's house. "I'll go hop in the shower and you could set up the tv trays?" Randy offered.  
  
"Alright, just don't take too long, you don't want your food to get cold." Chelle replied.  
  
Randy headed off to the bathroom and Chelle grabbed two tv trays and set them up at the couch. She set everything up and grabbed them both a beer and just as she was lighting some candles, he came out in just tear-away athletic pants, and no shirt. "This looks great!"  
  
Chelle smiled, "Thanks, I slaved in the kitchen all day."  
  
"Liar." He replied with a smirk.  
  
They got situated on the couch and Randy turned on the stereo low for background noise.  
  
"So how was your first week at OVW?" Chelle asked.  
  
Randy nodded, "It was pretty good. It was nice having John come in on the same day because that way I'm not the only rookie. I'm so glad that I made it down here, it really feels good."  
  
Chelle smiled, "I'm so glad that it's going well. And I think you should start, tell me all about you."  
  
Randy sat up, "Oh I see, you're going to make me start first. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What made you choose wrestling as a career?" Chelle asked.  
  
"Well, you see, it's in my blood. My grandpa wrestled, my dad wrestled and now I'm wrestling. I know that you don't follow wrestling, but my dad is Cowboy Bob Orton. He wrestled for the WWF."  
  
"That's cool, you have a wrestling family." She replied. "Did you go to college?"  
  
Randy bit his bottom lip and shook his head no, "No, instead I joined the marines."  
  
"The Marines? Wow, I had no idea. Did you quit to wrestle?" She asked curiously.  
  
"No, I made some bad decisions. Let me tell you my story." Randy said to her. "I signed up for the Marines in 11th grade, and was in something called the delayed entry program. I went to boot camp in July of 98, and graduated in the first week of Oct. I got a meritorious promotion, and was a PFC upon graduation, as well as a squad leader. (every platoon has 4 squad leaders, they are in charge of there squad more or less) My job was rifleman, or just basically plain old infantry. My recruiter, who all of us "recruits" admired a great deal (probably because he bought us beer on the weekends) told me that I would basically be learning about weapons all day, and have plenty of time to hit the gym. My whole plan was to get out of the Marines in 4 years, then start my wrestling career. Anyway, after boot camp I went to SOI (school of infantry) Here we fired the big weapons, learned how to set up ambushes, and all kinds of field tactics. My favorite weapon was the 40mm grenade launcher that you could attach to your M16. Lots of fun firing them. Up till this point my experience in the Corps wasn't bad at all. I had met lots of people from all over, and learned to discipline myself in whatever I did. I could dismantle my M16 and reassemble it in less then a minute and a half. I could show you how to set up a clay-more mine. Basically I learned a lot of useless stuff. I should have been learning how to apply an armbar, give hiptosses, armdrags, backdrops, and body slams. I would have never thought it, but 2 years after I was learning to be a soldier, I was wrestling Billy Gunn on international HEAT. Anyway, once SOI was over, all of us soldiers got our first Orders. I was to report to Camp Horno (not a misspelling, I swear). This is where it got interesting. Basically it was boot camp all over again, but worse. I was by far the biggest guy in the Platoon, so i was assigned the 50 cal. (a heavy freaking gun). We would go on 25 mile "humps" or hikes. But you had to carry your weapon, your pack, water and food while wearing flak jackets and our caviler helmets. We would go as a platoon to the field to do different operations that would usually last a week or so. Once we stayed out in the field for 28 days. It was simply awful.  
  
All of a sudden I realized that all those days in the gym and fun south of the border that my recruiter told me about was a bunch of BS (I did of course get fairly acquainted with the lovely little city of Tijuana) All of the things that were doing were for a definite purpose, don't get me wrong, but I finally came to the conclusion that I didn't need to be in the military. It was Valentines Day weekend, 1999. I got on a grey hound bus in Oceanside, CA, and took it to St. Louis.(I don't recommend travel by grey hound bus by the way) I simply stayed home for 82 days. Just left. After 30 days you are a Deserter, and you are basically dropped from the platoon. I returned the first week in May, and assumed that it would be weeks before I got to go home for good. Well my 1st Sgt. felt I should give it another try, and wouldn't recommend me for a discharge. He told me I would pick up in training the following day. Well, the following day came and Randy decided to sleep in. I refused to go PT with the platoon, and after a long talk with the Battalion Commander, I was to receive a special court martial for being a deserter and disobeying a direct order. Well, what I thought might take a few weeks, was about to take 5 months. I didn't even meet my lawyer for 2 months. I had my court martial on I think July 22nd. I was sentenced to 45 days in the Brig, forfiture of pay, and a Bad Conduct Discharge. They took me straight from my court martial to the Camp Pendelton Base Brig. I wont go into detail about my experience there, but there was a lot of heavy work detail and the time just went by slow as hell. I got out Aug. 28th of 99, and it was several weeks before I made it home for good. I was actually supposed to go home sooner, but on 9/9/99 I got bit by a rattlesnake while at supply returning my issued gear. That extended my stay another week. What luck, not to mention the odd date that it happened on. So I continued to train and I wrestled around with some of the indy federations in Missouri and when the call came that the WWF/WWE was coming to town and would like to see me wrestle. So I did two tryout matches, and I got signed to a developmental deal, and now I'm here at OVW."  
  
Chelle smiled, "Wow, Randy. I had no idea! That seems like a huge accomplishment."  
  
"Thanks, I like to think that it is." Randy replied. "If I could change one thing in my life, it would be to never have joined the Marines."  
  
Chelle laughed, "What can you do? Everyone has to live and learn sometime."  
  
"So what about you? Tell me everything about you." Randy said to her.  
  
Chelle swallowed hard, she knew that tonight was the night she had to 'fess up to everything, but she liked him so much that she was scared to death of losing him. Did she dare being completely open and honest with him?  
  
**Sorry to end it here, but work is over for the day. Watch for the new chapter on Wednesday! If you have any ideas of anything you would like to see, please let me know! You will receive credit! Thanks again and please continue to read and review!** 


	4. Secrets spilled

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, (Great conversation between Cena and Orton!!), MutantXHottie and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews! The suspense is over, I promise!**  
  
Chelle took a deep breath, she knew eventually she had to tell him the truth. She was falling for him, and she wanted to make sure he knew so she wouldn't hurt him even worse when she told him. "Well Randy, this isn't easy for me to say."  
  
"You're not a guy are you?" Randy said with a smirk.  
  
Chelle giggled and rolled her eyes, "No I'm not a guy, I've always been a girl."  
  
Randy reached over and held her hand, "Then you can tell me anything. I'm here for you and just take your time."  
  
Chelle opened her mouth to say something but Randy interrupted her.  
  
"You're not leaving me for a woman are you?" He asked.  
  
Chelle couldn't hold it in that time, she burst out laughing. "No I'm not leaving you for a woman." Then she stopped and thought about what he had said. She slowly smiled, "But I didn't know that I was yours to begin with."  
  
Randy turned bright red, he couldn't believe he didn't catch himself saying that. "Why don't you continue?"  
  
"Well, I do have a major. I didn't tell you because guys usually get scared away." She confessed.  
  
Randy looked confused, "You're scared to tell me that you're intelligent? Don't be. I promise! What's your major?"  
  
"I'm a double major. My first is pediatric medicine, and my second is child psychology." She replied slowly.  
  
"Wow, that's impressive! If you ever need help studying, let me know and I would be glad to help!" Randy exclaimed.  
  
Chelle smiled, "That doesn't scare you?"  
  
"Hell no it doesn't scare me. I like a woman that is smart." Randy said hugging her. He thought that she was going to tell him something a lot worse.  
  
"Well, if you weathered that one so well, I'll tell you my darkest secret." Chelle replied.  
  
Randy figured it would be something that wasn't so dark and scary. He held her close, "Tell me anything."  
  
"Randy, this isn't something fun or silly. This is something that I tell very few people about because it always comes back to haunt me." She said to him in a serious tone. "And I'm going to open up and tell you everything you want to know about what I'm going to tell you because I feel safe with you."  
  
Randy sat up straight, he was starting to get nervous. What was she going to tell him? "Alright, go ahead."  
  
Chelle got up and began pacing a little bit. She didn't know how to bring it up lightly, so she decided just to be blunt about it. Chelle started to get tears in her eyes. "I was kidnapped when I was 7 years old."  
  
Randy looked at her with a confused look, "You were kidnapped?" Was your sister also?"  
  
Chelle shook her head no, "Nope, just me. Even though Mary and I were twins, my mom always wanted to make sure that we had our own personalities. So, she let us move into separate rooms when we turned 6 and started first grade. It was a stormy night, but nothing ever used to wake me up. I slept through anything and everything. It was the day before school started and I was so anxious to go to second grade the next day that I wasn't sleeping very well. I kept tossing and turning. I tossed towards the window and there was a large crack of thunder. I opened my eyes and found someone standing there. I opened my mouth to scream but they covered it. They put a cloth over my mouth and nose and the next thing I knew I woke up in a different bedroom."  
  
"Did the cloth have Chlorophyll on it?" Randy asked.  
  
Chelle nodded, "Yeah. They found the rag on the floor of my room the next morning when my mom came in to wake me up for school. I highly doubt you want all of the intricate details, so I'll give it to you in a nutshell. They told me that mom and dad couldn't take care of a child anymore and that's why they got to bring me to my new house. When I asked if they kept my sister, it caught them off-guard. They didn't realize that I was a twin. I cried for awhile, but they reassured me that they were bringing me to a family that wanted a little girl very badly. They cut my hair, changed my name from Michelle to Samantha Lee Anderson and then they brought me to a different house and delivered me to a set of parents. Their names were Pat and Jenny. Jenny was very nice, but Pat." She said with a scared look upon her face. "Pat was awful."  
  
Randy reached out and squeezed her hand. "What do you mean by awful?"  
  
"Pat was a drinker. He drank all of the time. He had an awful temper, and when he was drinking, anything set him off. Jenny would try to pack me up and leave, but he would beat her up so bad, and then he would come after me."  
  
"He used to hit you?" Randy asked.  
  
"Hit me, throw stuff at me, call me names, all of the above. But the worst was when Pat was drunk and needed something that Jenny couldn't give him because he had knocked her unconscious." Chelle said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Randy pulled her into his lap, "Oh Chelle. If you don't want to tell me anymore, I understand. But I am here to listen if you want to talk about it."  
  
"I just want you to know my background so you understand me as a person." Chelle replied.  
  
"Then when you're ready, continue. And I'll hold you close." Randy said holding her to his chest.  
  
"Well, after the first time Pat came into my room, I decided that I wanted to talk to mom and dad about this. So I picked up the phone and called them. However, the number was disconnected. I found out after I returned home that the media badgered them all the time, so they changed their number."  
  
"When did you return home?" Randy asked carefully.  
  
"Well, Jenny finally ran away with me and brought me to an orphanage. She walked into my room and found Pat in there as well and it pushed her over the edge. But, she needed to run and it's hard to do that with a 9-year-old tagging along. So she dropped me off there and explained to them that I needed a good, stable home where I could go to school and not be abused. They took me in and I was there until I was 12 years old."  
  
"So all of this time, no one knew it was you?" Randy asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yup, I wasn't in Kentucky anymore, I was in Wisconsin. Since they had cut my hair, and I was introduced to Jenny and Pat as Samantha Lee Anderson, no one had a reason to suspect different. I was young and stupid. The people who took me had me so brainwashed into thinking that I was too much for mom and dad to handle, and after they had changed their number I figured they did it to avoid me. So I never gave it a second thought. When I was 12, I was placed into foster care in Green Bay and the family was wonderful. All they did was treat me like I was one of their own children. I had any toy I wanted, I was able to have sleepovers, just like any other 12 year old girl would do. But then, 4 years later, we were watching "Unsolved Mysteries" and they were running a story on me. I had a bunch of friends over and they showed my picture as how I looked when I was taken and the computer enhanced image of what I could look like at the age of 16. My friends looked at me and I had grown my hair out and even though puberty had started, I looked just like the girl on tv. My foster mom Betty called the orphanage to find out any information they had about me and found out that "my relatives" had been there looking for any information. She set up a reunion and the next day it was back to the orphanage."  
  
"I bet you were so excited." Randy said with a smile.  
  
"Oh I'm not done yet. I get back to the orphanage and a couple days later I had my reunion with my relatives. Because I was 16 they let me meet with them alone since they had "proof" they were my parents. They let me into the room with them and it turned out that it was the two people that took me in the first place. They knocked me out and took me out the window in the room and fled with me again. I later found out they did that because they were trying to keep themselves out of jail. But anyways, I woke up and I had super short hair. For the next two years, I wasn't in one place for longer than 24 hours and if I was ever left alone, they would handcuff me to whatever they could. I wasn't allowed out of their sight. The only place that I could go alone was the bathroom if they checked to make sure there was no windows. I became their "woman" for the things that "women" do. And if I didn't comply, then I was beaten and forced to do things they normally wouldn't make me do if I just went along with it." She explained. By now she was shaking and had tears streaming down her face. "Then one day we were in a hotel and it was my 18th birthday. I asked Bob if they were going to let me go since I was legal now. Bob was the main guy throughout the whole thing. He told me "No, I'm going to marry you." Well I lost it and grabbed a lamp and broke it over his head. That knocked him unconscious. William was in the bathroom and heard the commotion and came out to find me leaving the hotel room. He chased after me and someone called 911. He caught up to me and threw me down on the ground and began beating me up. I fought back as much as I could, but he grabbed my head and slammed it to the pavement and it knocked me out."  
  
Randy held her tight, "Oh my god."  
  
"I woke up in a hospital room with my mom and my dad and Mary there. I knew that after that many years, I was finally home. But, it wasn't that easy. I got better and I started to talk with a psychiatrist. Because of all of the things that happened, I had a lot of things that weren't normal to other people but were very normal to me. I couldn't sleep in a room without a light on, I couldn't have the door closed. I had grown so used to always being with someone that I didn't know how to handle myself alone. We got back to the house that I grew up in and it had changed so much since I was gone. There were pictures of Mary everywhere and nothing of me. Nothing at all. I was behind in schooling because I wasn't allowed to go so I had to go for my GED. Mary was the class valedictorian that year and here I was her twin sister yet I hadn't even graduated 10th grade. Mary didn't know what to say to me and I didn't know what to say to her. So I moved out, I moved to my own apartment and tried to make a life of my own and all that did was make things worse. Since I had been abused and had so much emotional scarring to overcome I wound up driving myself crazy and within 3 months of trying to live on my own I found myself getting checked into a hospital to learn how to cope with everything."  
  
Randy was totally shocked. He was not prepared for anything like this. He didn't know what to say or what not to say. He swallowed hard, "So.what happened?"  
  
"I was in the hospital for awhile, and then moved into a group home. Then when I was 19 I moved out on my own. I finally obtained my GED and started college courses. I worked my ass off to get back to where I was supposed to be. I had most of everything under control. Mary and I had communicated through letters the whole time, and we had gotten to know each other very well. She picked me up from the hospital and told me that she had a little girl. I didn't know she was pregnant when I met her, so it shocked me! She also wanted to know if I wanted to take her extra bedroom because her roommate was moving out. I decided to try it and I've been there ever since." She said with a smile.  
  
"So what about your relationship with your family? What about you? Are you ok?" Randy asked nervously.  
  
"When I was at the hospital, they took really good care of me. My family always came to see me at the hospital and the group home and I'm not as close to them as I am to Mary, but we get along pretty well. As far as how I'm doing, I'm doing really well. It is still hard to talk about, but I did it without getting hysterical." She said to him with a smile. "Sometimes I go and talk to group homes and other places about my situation to help others. I guess you would never know about it unless I told you which normally I don't. I'm pretty normal, I mean you don't have to worry about me going psycho on you or anything. I just wanted you to know in case you ever heard a rumor or something." She said to him. "If you want me to leave, I understand."  
  
Randy held her close, "Hon, I don't want you to leave. Yeah it's not what I expected to hear, but it doesn't mean that I don't still care about you. I'm really glad that you trust me enough to tell me everything. Thank you. And if you ever have a nightmare or you just need to talk about it, please know that you can come to me anytime."  
  
Chelle held him back. All she could do was smile.  
  
"Chelle, I know that we were supposed to go out and do something special, but I was too sore to, so I hope that you don't mind, but I have a surprise for you." Randy said to her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked in a confused tone.  
  
He got up and went over to his jacket and pulled out a small, blue box. He sat down by her and opened it up to reveal a beautiful silver turquoise ring.  
  
"What's this for?" Chelle asked.  
  
"I seen you looking at it a couple of days ago. You were talking about needing a new thumb ring, so I went back and picked it up for you." Randy said taking her hand and kissing it, "And I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend."  
  
Chelle smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. She threw her arms around him, "Yes I will be your girlfriend."  
  
Randy slipped off her old thumb ring on her left hand and slid the one he got her on and kissed her gently. "Sounds like we need to celebrate." He got up and walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of champagne, "You're not driving tonight, you're staying here and celebrating."  
  
Chelle laughed and walked over to him and held him, "Sounds good to me."  
  
**Please let me know what you think!! Please continue to read and review!** 


	5. A couple weeks later

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this took so long! I got in trouble for posting my "Authors Note" and it was considered an announcement, and I didn't realize that that was a no-no, so I wasn't allowed to post anything until today. I'm so sorry, and I won't do it again! On with the story!**  
  
A couple weeks later.  
  
Randy and Chelle had been dating for a couple of weeks now and things were going great. Chelle went to class during the day while Randy was training at OVW and Chelle had molded her work schedule around nights that Randy wrestled. She went to every show he had. And she had weekends off so if he was off they would have the night off and if he wrestled, she was able to attend.  
  
Randy had never been happier. Everything was going even better than he ever thought possible. He had always been a guy who liked to be footloose and fancy free, he had always considered himself a ladies man. He tried to be a good man, but he had to confess that in past relationships he had strayed a bit. But with Chelle he never wanted to. Chelle was every woman he ever wanted. He knew that they had only been "officially" dating for not that long, but everything felt so right. But, there was one thing that he was anticipating, and that was their first time making love to each other.  
  
Chelle was a little nervous about it, and Randy fully respected that. He understood that she had never been with someone willingly before. And her biggest fear is that she would have a flashback of everything. Randy was a sexual person, there were a couple things in life that he loved, wrestling and women, but waiting for the right time with Chelle wasn't bothering him. They enjoyed each other's company so much that to be honest, kissing and hugging was filling that void. He had discovered that his favorite pastime was now hanging out at home watching a movie and snuggling with Chelle.  
  
Randy was in the locker room getting changed when he was approached by John Cena and the new kid around the locker room Brock Lesnar. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Chelle had a day of finals, so I wanted to make it a fun night for her. She deserves it, she has been working her ass off all week." Randy replied.  
  
"Well, Brock's girl is in town and one of my old friends is in town," Cena started to say when Randy interrupted him.  
  
"Friend with benefits?" He said with a chuckle.  
  
"You got it." Cena replied with a grin. "So, why don't you see if Chelle would like the idea of a triple date?"  
  
"Alright, I'll call her." Randy said grabbing his cell phone.  
  
Brock looked at John, "How long have they been together? He talks like they're married."  
  
John chuckled, "Some days you would think they were. He has definitely found something that clicks for the two of them. They've been together for a little over a month now."  
  
"That's great. Nicole and I have an on-again, off-again relationship, she doesn't handle separation very well." Brock replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how Chelle would take it if he was to be on the road all the time, just because they're together constantly. He practically has her living at his place, they've even molded their schedules to fit around each others. But she seems pretty resilient, I think she'd be ok."  
  
"That's good." Brock said as Randy walked towards them.  
  
"She said that sounds good. Just tell me when and where."  
  
"Alright, we're going to start off at Café Villa at 7:00 p.m., I have reservations for us." John replied. "From there, we'll plan the night."  
  
Randy shook his hand, "Sounds great, see you in a couple of hours."  
  
When Randy got home, Chelle was just getting out of the shower and was running around his apartment with only a towel on. "That's the nicest welcome home sight I've ever seen." He said with a big grin.  
  
Chelle laughed, "Well, I'm glad that you like what you see."  
  
Randy went over and gave her a sweet kiss, "How was your day? How bad were the tests?"  
  
Chelle groaned, "My day was good, the tests were awful. I'm so glad that you have been helping me study because they were so hard and they asked questions that you wouldn't think would have been on the test. But, I think that I did pretty good. We'll find out on Monday morning how we did. We have tomorrow off."  
  
Randy hugged her, "I bet you did great! You don't give yourself enough credit. Do you have tomorrow completely off?"  
  
"Yup. No work, no school. Mary needs the extra shifts this month, so I gave her most of my shifts so I could concentrate on my tests." Chelle replied.  
  
"That was nice of you." Randy said squeezing her.  
  
"So what's going on tonight?" Chelle asked.  
  
"Well, we're going out to dinner with Brock and Nicole and John and his "friend". At dinner we'll figure out what else to do." Randy replied.  
  
"Sounds fun. How long till we need to be there?"  
  
"An hour and a half. Reservations are at 7:00 p.m." Randy replied looking through his closet.  
  
"If it's a nicer place, I'm going to need to run home for clothes." Chelle replied.  
  
"Well, it's a nicer place, but you're going to want to wear something you can go to the club in also. I can almost guarantee you that the night is going to involve clubbing." Randy said with a smile. "But I think that you look good wearing that."  
  
Chelle blushed, "You might think that I look good, but I don't think the restaurant would appreciate it."  
  
"Do you want to head over there and I'll just pick you up on the way to the restaurant?" Randy asked.  
  
"Sure that sounds good." Chelle replied. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.  
  
Randy picked out a grey silk shirt and black khaki slacks. Chelle came out and seen him putting together his outfit. "You're going to look great!"  
  
He grinned, "Thanks."  
  
"I'm going to head out. Just come in when you get there, Mary's at work." Chelle said as she kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Sounds good." Randy replied. Once she left he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. *~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chelle arrived home and ran upstairs. She went through her closet and found a short black skirt and paired it with a red silk sleeveless shirt. She put on a rhinestone choker and earrings and pulled her hair up in a bun and left a few random curls framing her face. She put on some make up and found her black high-heel boots. While she was getting ready, she found herself thinking about Randy.  
  
He meant the world to her. She would do anything for him, all he had to do was ask. For the first time in her life, she finally felt like she truly found love. And there was something that she still needed to give to him, herself. Lately she had found herself thinking about sex more and more, and she pictured what it would be like with him.  
  
When they first became friends, he had spoken candidly with her about how he had been a ladies man, and that he was a very sex-driven man. She knew that it was important to him. The only problem was that the only times she had ever had sex was unwillingly. When her and Randy made out, or messed around, she found herself wanting to have sex with him, but she was afraid of having a flashback. She didn't want to scare him away, or have him think she was a freak because she couldn't make love to him.  
  
Lately she had been thinking about it more and more. While standing there in the bathroom, finishing her hair and make-up, she made a decision. She finally felt ready to go all the way with him. It just needed to be the right time.  
  
She jumped when she heard the door shut. Randy called up the stairs, "Baby, I'm running late, are you almost ready?"  
  
She slipped on her black leather jacket and walked out of her room and looked down the stairs, "I'm all set."  
  
Randy looked up and couldn't help but stare. She looked great. He could feel himself becoming aroused.  
  
She walked down the stairs making sure to swing her hips in a "diva-like" manner. "I'm all set."  
  
"Damn, you look good." Randy said giving her that sly grin. He squeezed her butt, "Maybe we should just stay here tonight." He said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
She laughed, kissed him back, "Let's make tonight memorable." She said suggestively.  
  
Randy was a little surprised by her response. "Let's get out of here." He said taking her hand and heading out to the car.  
  
**So, what will happen on their triple date? Will Randy and Chelle make love? Or will something come up? What does the future hold in store for Randy and Chelle?**  
  
**Sorry this took so long! To those of you who are reading my "Christmas" story, new chapter up tomorrow! Thanks for all of your loyalty and support! Please continue to read and review!** 


	6. Out to Dinner

**Thanks to Psychobunny410 and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews! Psychobunny, you gave me a great idea!! Thank you! Hope you guys enjoy!**  
  
Randy and Chelle arrived at the restaurant right on time. As they were walking in, Randy seen John's car pulling up. "Look Chelle, we're not too late if John's just now getting here."  
  
Chelle laughed. "Why is John an early bird?"  
  
"Yeah, he's always super early." Randy replied.  
  
They walked towards John's car. John got out and helped his friend out of the car. "Hey slacker, why are you so late?" Randy said to him.  
  
"Jen's plane was late. So she had to get ready in the airport bathroom." John replied.  
  
Jen got out of the car and smiled, "Hi."  
  
Randy smiled, "Hi."  
  
Chelle had been looking around, so when she turned to face Jen, they both stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Samantha, is that you?" Jen said to her.  
  
"Jenny?" Chelle said cautiously.  
  
"Oh my God I can't believe it's you!" Jen exclaimed. She went to her and hugged her.  
  
"Jen, this isn't Samantha, this is Randy's girlfriend Chelle." John said patting her back.  
  
Jen looked at her, "That's right, I'm sorry. Force of habit." Jen said to her.  
  
"It's alright, you never knew me as anything else." Chelle replied.  
  
"Ok, I'm hella confused, what's going on? Who's Samantha?" John asked.  
  
"It's a long story, let's get inside and she can explain then." Randy said motioning towards the door.  
  
"Good idea." John said. He slid his arm around Jen's waist, "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
The two girls began chatting away trying to catch up. They walked inside and found Brock and Nicole at the bar.  
  
Brock acknowledged them and the two of them made their way over to John, Randy and the girls.  
  
John went to the host and let them know they were there for their reservations, and they were seated. They ordered a bottle of wine to start the evening off.  
  
John looked at Brock, "Just to bring the two of you up to speed, my Jen thinks that Randy's Chelle is actually someone named Samantha. Chelle was going to explain," He turned to face Chelle, "Go ahead."  
  
Chelle squeezed Randy's hand tight, she wasn't prepared to tell everyone, especially people she barely knew. She took a deep breath, "Jen was my foster sister at one time. I was kidnapped when I was 7 years old, and my name was Samantha Lee. I was with Jen, when we seen myself come on Unsolved Mysteries. Jen and I were really close, but after I came home, I had a rough time, and I distanced myself from anything related to the kidnapping, and we lost touch."  
  
"So you were like, really kidnapped?" Nicole asked. "What was it like? Did they torture you?"  
  
"I don't think we need to talk about the details here while we're out to dinner, let's talk about all of the good stuff going on in our lives and what else we're going to do tonight." Randy chimed in squeezing Chelle's hand.  
  
In Chelle's head she was silently thanking Randy over and over. The last thing she wanted to do was get into the grizzly details.  
  
The couples began perusing the menus while the waiter poured the wine. Randy leaned over to Chelle, "Have you ever eaten here before?"  
  
Chelle shook her head no, "No I haven't. Have you?"  
  
Randy shook his head no, "Nope."  
  
Everyone ordered, and went back to chit-chatting. John piped up, "I say that after dinner, we go hit the clubs."  
  
"That sounds great!" Nicole exclaimed.  
  
Chelle tried not to roll her eyes, she didn't get a very good first impression of her, and she had decided to try and stay away from her.  
  
Chelle turned to Jen (who was sitting next to her) "So, how did you and John meet?"  
  
"Shortly after you left Betty's, I got moved to a foster home out in Boston, and John lived next door. We started dating, and when he moved out here, we decided that we should be just friends for awhile and we'd see how things went." Jen replied. "If we get any girl time, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
Chelle smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
The boys started talking wrestling, and Nicole and Jen were actively participating in the discussion, but Chelle was still learning about it, so she sat back and absorbed everything and tried to save it all to memory.  
  
The waiter brought out their food, and soon everyone was too busy eating to talk. After they finished dinner, they shared a couple desserts, and decided to head out to the clubs. They had decided that everyone would drive separately in case anyone wanted to leave earlier than the others.  
  
Randy and Chelle got in their car and Randy squeezed her hand, "Are you having a good time?"  
  
Chelle nodded, "Yeah I am. John and Brock seem like a lot of fun. And I'm still shocked about seeing Jen. But, I'm a little leery of Nicole. But I can't believe that they didn't card me, I'm only 20."  
  
Randy chuckled, "Yeah, you're just lucky. They probably figure that you're with us, you're old enough. As far as Nicole goes, her and Brock are on- again and off-again. I can't get over that you and Jen know each other either. That just shows how small the world really is."  
  
Chelle laughed, "You're getting all philosophical on me."  
  
"So remind me, do you have to work tomorrow?" Randy asked.  
  
"Nope, my sister needed the extra shifts, so I let her take mine this weekend." Chelle replied.  
  
"Does she need the extra shifts for money?" Randy asked.  
  
Chelle nodded, "Yeah, Madison's dad has disappeared and he took the child support with him. Mary's boyfriend helps out as much as he can, but he has his own bills too and Mary doesn't like to lean on anyone. She won't even tell mom and dad that she's hurting for money right now."  
  
"That's too bad. I hate dead beat dads, I never had that problem, but a lot of my friends did." Randy replied.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the club, "Are you ready for a good time?"  
  
Chelle nodded, "You're here, it will always be a good time."  
  
"You are just too sweet." Randy said kissing her. "Let's go have some fun."  
  
**What will a night at the club bring them? Will Chelle decide tonight is the night for their "first time?" Will alcohol create any awkward situations? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	7. As the night continues

**Thanks to Psychobunny410 and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry this chapter is late, but it was hard to write. I know what's going to happen, but getting there is the problem!! LOL!! Thanks for your loyalty and patience!**  
  
The group had arrived at the club and wound up waiting in line outside of the club. Once they were inside, they wound up hitting the dance floor. Randy went and got drinks, that way Chelle could drink with them.  
  
After a few hours, and many drinks later, Nicole called the girls over to a table to chit-chat while the boys played pool. "Girls, let's talk." She said as she sat down. "How long have you guys been with your men?"  
  
Jen and Chelle looked at each other, "Well, John and I dated before he came to OVW, then we decided to go our separate ways for awhile, but we're still pretty close. He just doesn't admit it." Jen explained.  
  
"Oh, so he's one of those guys that wants to keep something stable while he's out playing the field." Nicole replied. "That's kind of how Brock is, but I don't mind. I'm getting mine while he gets his." She turned to Chelle, "What about you?"  
  
"Randy and I have been together for a little over a month." She said cautiously.  
  
"Ah, you guys are still in that cutesy-lovey-dovey stage." She said with a smile. "What do you think of his career choice?"  
  
"I think that if it's what he wants to do and it makes him happy, then that's all that matters. And if things go well and we're together for a long time, then I'll support him in whatever endeavors he pursues." Chelle replied.  
  
Nicole smiled, "You guys are really cute. Well, if you haven't noticed, all of our men have something in common." She started to say but stopped to finish her drink. "All of our men have histories of liking women, A LOT. I've heard about Randy's past. I don't know if you have, but I can tell you some stories that the three of them have talked about." Nicole said in a snotty tone.  
  
"No, but thank you. Randy and I have been open and honest with each other when it comes to our pasts. I know that he was a playboy, but I can handle that. I know that between the two of us we are monogamous, and that's all that matters to me at this point." Chelle shot back. She finished off her drink.  
  
Jen smiled, "I'm the same way. Yes I may feel stronger about John than he feels for me at this point, but as long as we're still friends, that's all that I care about."  
  
Nicole was going to fire a response back but she seen the boys headed their way. "Well, we'll see who's still around when they're big and famous." She muttered.  
  
Randy went over to Chelle and rubbed her shoulders, "You ladies having a good time?"  
  
They all nodded, but none of them said anything more.  
  
"Well, how about we hit the floor for a few more dances?" John suggested.  
  
"Sounds great." Nicole said latching onto Brock.  
  
Chelle got up and interlaced her hand with Randy's. She was feeling a little tipsy. She had drank more tonight than she normally did and she was definitely feeling the effects.  
  
Jen put her arm around John and squeezed him. And they all headed out onto the dance floor.  
  
They danced to the new Ludacris song, and they danced to the new Britney Spears and Madonna song. Chelle and Randy were all over each other, and Nicole felt that Brock was eyeing Chelle, so she was pouring herself all over him to try to keep his attention on her.  
  
Jen and John were dancing and snuggling and were enjoying rekindling what used to be there.  
  
Randy was surprised at some of the moves Chelle had. She was a really good dancer. She definitely knew how to work it. This wasn't Randy's music of choice, but if it meant getting as close to Chelle as he was, he would listen to it day and night. The only problem was that it was making him want her very, very bad.  
  
The song "Dirrrty" came on and Chelle was overjoyed. Between all of the thoughts she had been having, and the alcohol, she was all about being "Dirrrty" with Randy. They started dancing, and Nicole and Jen brought the men over by Randy and Chelle. Even though the girls had been having their differences with Nicole, the three of them had some unspoken words pass between them, and they all danced together and gave the three boys quite a show.  
  
By the end of the song, Chelle could tell that she was turned on. The club made last call and the 6 of them headed to the bar. They all ordered one last shot, they toasted each other and the fun night they had had and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
Everyone headed their own separate ways. Randy and Chelle went back to his place for the night.  
  
Randy turned the radio on low and lit some candles for light and made each of them another drink.  
  
Chelle came out in a black satin nightgown. Randy twirled her into his arms, and the two of them began to slow dance to the soft sounds of "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. Randy gazed into Chelle's eyes, and she gazed right back.  
  
He leaned down and the two began kissing. Soon it became heavy making out. Randy sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her passionately. He slid his hand up her nightgown and began caressing her stomach. He kissed her neck and thrived off of her soft moans.  
  
Chelle felt like she was in Heaven. Being with Randy was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. And, she was feeling the effects of being out drinking all night long. She was definitely tipsy. She didn't have a whole lot of balance to her. She would try to balance on Randy's lap without tipping over, but she was having a hard time doing that.  
  
Randy felt like his pants were about to explode. He groped her greedily and each kiss grew more and more passionate. "Do you want to go in the bedroom?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah," She replied hungrily.  
  
She got up and began to head there, but she could barely walk straight. "Are you drunk?" Randy asked jokingly.  
  
"Just a bit." She said with a laugh.  
  
They got to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. In no time, the two were all over each other. Chelle was acting in ways that Randy had never seen. She was practically ripping his clothes off. She never acted that way before, and when they had talked about it, she had always made it clear that she wanted it to be special. "Chelle, I think that you're really drunk." He said to her.  
  
Chelle burst out giggling, "Yeah I know, it's the first time! I've drank, and I've drank some, but I've never drank a lot and I think it's the drinking a lot that got me drunk." She rambled.  
  
"Chelle, I don't think we should do this tonight." Randy said sitting up and adjusting his pants.  
  
"What do you mean we shouldn't do this tonight? Aren't I good enough?" She slurred.  
  
Randy pulled her into his lap and held her, "Chelle, I want our first time together to be special, not in an alcohol-fueled passion. I think maybe we should cool it for now."  
  
Chelle pouted, "Are you sure?" She said in an almost child-like manner.  
  
Randy nodded, "Chelle, I really care about you and I really care about us. That's why I think that we should make our first time special."  
  
Chelle nodded, "Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"C'mon, let's snuggle and relax." Randy said holding her close.  
  
Chelle wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "Thank you Randy, I know that I'm probably too drunk to feel it, but I know it's something that I'll thank you for in the morning."  
  
Randy smiled and kissed her forehead, "No problem."  
  
They turned out the lights and went to bed.  
  
**Was Brock really watching Chelle, or was Nicole just paranoid? Will Chelle remember the events of the night before? Will Randy and Chelle EVER do it?!? Please continue to read and review!** 


End file.
